


Happy End

by anija



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Gen, M/M, Mention of Animal Death, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:49:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25530871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anija/pseuds/anija
Summary: “Haha so if I played with your guts and stuff, you wouldn't care?" said Niki, now crawling towards Rinne on the couch.“Didn’t caaare. Sounds h-hoooot~!Niki clasped his hands around the drunkard’s face with a blank expression.“Even if you.... die?”
Relationships: Amagi Rinne/Shiina Niki
Comments: 20
Kudos: 32





	Happy End

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is pretty much:
> 
> Niki: haha what if I literally ate you dude?! haha just kidding… Unless?
> 
> I don’t think this is very good but hopefully someone will enjoy it lmao also I’m posting this how it is so if it looks bad 😣 I can’t write my dudes

_“Ah shit… aah, what the hell?”_ thought Rinne.

He woke up from what felt like a long nap and a pin and needles sensation engulf his limbs in a flaming blaze. Rinne’s eyes opened as the morning rays shined through the blinds of his bedroom window.

_“What... the... Huh?”_ Rinne muttered from his dry throat.

The tingling feeling coming from his arms and legs felt like it would burst his pulsing nerves. Rinne debated for a brief moment on whether he should risk it or suck up the potential pain.

But not wanting to hurt himself, Rinne decided to back off of the idea of moving around.

“Ugh...” groaned Rinne

It suffices to say, Rinne Amagi wasn’t feeling the best.

_“This is weird... what the heck happened to me? I feel like shit.....”_ Rinne pondered.

Maybe the reason why his body was feeling like “crap” had something to do from last night. So Rinne decided to try to think about the situation. He soon began to reminisce of the events spiraling in his head.

_“Let’s see... I was hangin with Niki after I went to...the convenient store... What was I gettin from there....?”_

It took a few seconds for it to click inside his head before having a eureka moment.

_“Oh yeah!! I was goin out to get some booze for us hah~!”_

Now this situation was starting to make more sense to him.

_“Haha, I remember now! Niki and I were talkin and messin around and I musta got wasted!”_

It was weird though, when he gets trashed, it would be a one way trip to the bathroom and a few pain relievers. But Rinne didn't feel nauseous or anything, it was this intense paralysis he had never felt before.

_“Ah, something about this isn’t right...”_

He wasn’t just talking about his body either. Something about the atmosphere just seemed... off.

But before Rinne can assess the situation a bit more, a slow creaking sound echoed across the whole room. Rinne motioned his eyes to see the door opening and a slight shadow was peeking out.

“Ah! That must be Niki!” thought Rinne. His throat was still dry but he forced himself to murmured out for some help.

“Oi... Niki... Niki...” uttered Rinne.

He couldn’t tell if his voice was audible enough for Niki to hear him but the shadow he saw it outside the door started to move.

“Ah! you’re finally up, Rinne~!” Niki’s voice chirped with the usual energetic tone Rinne was so used to.

“Geeeeez~ I can’t believe you’ve slept in for this long haha! It’s almost noon!”

Rinne let a short laugh, seeing Niki’s adorable face always made him smile even in a situation like this.

But now wasn’t the time to get lost in the trance of his roommate, he needed some help. His body was still irritated and it didn’t feel like it was going to get better anytime soon.

“Ah, Niki... I’m not doing so hot...” confided Rinne, throat still feeling rough with dryness.

“Hmm... what’s wrong?” answered Niki.

It was getting more uncomfortable for Rinne to sit around and he felt like he was gonna lose it at this point.

“Aaaah! It’s my body! My body! It feel like I can’t move it without feeling like I’m gonna die!” whined Rinne.

“Oh no! You’re sick Rinne? It must be because of... last night!” paused Niki.

The pause in Niki’s voice was weird. It was almost like he was stopping himself from saying something else.

But Rinne could be overthinking things too so he pushed aside his mind.

“Um.... yeah last night? Ahaha yeesh... I know I can get... pretty hammered when I’m drunk sometimes.. but I’ve never felt like this afterward before.” mentioned Rinne.

As he was talking, Rinne wasn’t sure if he was seeing things but when he shifted his eyes to look at Niki again, he grinned.

_“Shit what the hell is... wrong with me?”_ thought Rinne.

Whatever was wrong with him was making him see his things most likely.

“Ah, Rinne! Rinne!” shouted Niki.

“Huh?! Ah sorry, I got distracted... what were you sayin?”

Niki walked up closer to the bed and sit down right next to Rinne.

“Silly, I was saying you don’t remember what we were talking about last night haha~” chuckled Niki.

“Umm... noo.. what we’re talkin about?” wondered Rinne.

“Well~” appealed Niki.

_________________________________________________________________________

  
_“Aaaaaaah Niiiiki~“ howled Rinne. The pair had got done eating dinner and were sitting on the couch in the living room._

_Rinne had gotten wasted after downing two and a half beers while Niki had only taken a few sips of his drink._

_“Ah Rinne, stop clinging on me!” Niki said trying to claw away the intoxicated Rinne away from his waist._

_“Yoou know I lovvve you right?” Rinne snuggled his flushed face into Niki’s stomach._

_Niki blushed and turned his head away, embarrassed._

_You always say “I love you! I love you!” when you're drunk! Try talking about something different!!” yelled Niki, pushing Rinne a few inches away from where they were sitting._

_“OOOOKAY! Wellll I got a goood stoory for ya!” hooted Rinne._

_“Wheeen I was youunger, I used to look little rabbits insides haha”_

_“Huh? Rabbits... insides?” Niki became curious about Rinne’s drunken statement._

_“KYHAHA~! yeaaah I was kindaaaa a bad boooy when I was super tinny~ So when I got maaad I would hunt rab *hiccups* bits and look at their guuutsss!_

_“Oh... yeah, you mention that before! so... what was it like...? said Niki, growing more interested in the rumble of his roommate._

_“Aaaaah it was real blooody~ sometimes if it didn’t die when I shooot it, it still twiiitch~! and still tries to moooove!”_

_“Uh-huh...” mumbled Niki._

_SOOOOO YOU KNOW I DID?? I STEEEEP ON THE HEAD! SQUISH! BLAM! BRAIIINS EVERWHERRREE!! shouted Rinne, arms gestures exaggeratedly while explaining the graphic details._

_Niki was listening to Rinne’s story completely captivated as Niki was no stranger to animal carcasses._

_Niki who was used to skinning and butchering the meat his dad would bring back home, couldn’t hide his curiosity._

_He always wondered what it would be like to do the same with a real human being._

_The more Rinne was explaining it in detail, the more enticing it was sounding._

_So joking he asked..._

_“So... how would you feel if I cut you up...?”_

_Niki, expect a bewildering response immediately started to regret his question._

_“Um haha kidding! I’m messing arou-“_

_“Ah shit that... be kinda sick!”_

_“Huh??” gasped Niki._

_You tooootally *hiccup* ripped meeee apart kyaha~!_

_Niki knew it had to be the alcohol that was making Rinne sound like he completely lost his mind. But the idea of cutting up Rinne- his unit member, roommate, and lover from the inside did excite him._

_“Haha so if I played with your guts and stuff, you wouldn't care?" said Niki, now crawling towards Rinne on the couch._

_“Didn’t caaare. Sounds h-hoooot~!_

_Niki clasped his hands around the drunkard’s face with a blank expression._

_“Even if you.... die?”_

_Rinne paused for a brief moment before immediately give Niki a big smirk._

_“Of course Niiikii~ Yoou t-trust ya with me life~!”_

_That response was the final push Niki need to reassure his forbidden desires._

_Before he starts his prep work, Rinne grabs the side of his neck and pulled him in for a kiss._

_“A-ah~“ yelped Niki. The taste of beer entered his mouth and Rinne stared at him with opened eyes much to Niki’s dismay. Rinne started to suck and nibble Niki’s soft lips making Niki moan in pleasure before Niki broke away._

_“Hehe... stop... we can save the rest for later... in the morning...!” noted Niki._

_Aaaaah nooo~ Niiikkki you’re such a c-coookbloock! heh, get it “cookblock? Bwahaha!” snorted Rinne._

_“Ahaha very funny, Rinne.” said Niki finally getting up from the couch, leaving Rinne in a fit._

_“EEEEH?? Niki come baaack~ Don’t leave me!”_

_Niki, ignore the cries of his roommate begin to walk towards the kitchen to grab one of his “ingredients”. He went to one of the cabinets and grab an unmarked pill bottle, grab a pill, and began to smash it._

_Once it was a powder consistency, he grabs off the beers Rinne gave him and dump it in the drink._

_“OI NIKI!! GET YOUR ASS B-BAAACK HERE!!” shouted Rinne in the other room._

_The yell made Niki jumped and he almost spilled the drink from his hand but grab the beer before it slips out._

_With that, Niki returned to the living room only to find Rinne spread all over the floor looking pissed off._

_“Niiiki d-don’t learve me again!!”_

_“Sorry~ Geez you can be a big baby sometimes you know that right?” said Niki._

_“Gwaah~!” wailed Rinne, rolling around on the floor._

_Niki let out a sigh before focusing on his “game” again._

_“Rinne, here drink some of this...” said Niki, darting his glaze on to him._

_“Huuuh?? Are ya tryin to poison me or sssooomething?!”_

_Niki immediately tensed up in hesitation. How could he already know what he was trying to do? There was no way Rinne could saw him from the living room to the kitchen._

_"Ah- I-" panicked Niki, fearing that the jig is up and thinking of ways to play dumb and pretend this never happened._

_“Stuupppid! This be my third beer! Ya try to make me blackout??_

_“Ah.” whispered Niki. He forgot that Rinne had already drunk two cans worth. Taking a sigh of relief, he started talking again._

_“No silly, I put some antacid so your stomach doesn’t kill you in the morning~!” voiced Niki._

_“Ooooh! innn t-that case, all taaake a swig! Thank ya Niiiikki~!”_

_Rinne snatched the beer from Niki’s hand and started chugging it down._

_Niki watched in silence as he gulps the concoction down his throat._

_He knew that it would take a few seconds for the effects to start kicking in._

_“Vere I draank it fer ya... nooow lets kisss again~” Rinne crawling on the floor towards Niki._

_But his body collapses once more on the floor, completely unconscious now._

_Niki stared at Rinne’s still body before finally clapping his hands together._

_“Alrightie~ it’s time to get ready~!”_

_________________________________________________________________________

“Let’s say that our chat made me hungry! Haha I don’t want to bore ya!” answered Niki.

“Um.... ok?” said Rinne, confused with how Niki was dodging his question.

“Anyway, since you’re sick! I’ll nurse you back up so let me run out so I can get my first aid kit hehe! said Niki, running out of the bedroom.

Thus, Rinne was once again alone in his room but at the very least he was going to get some help this time.

But something in the back of Rinne’s head couldn’t shake off this sinister feeling that something wasn’t right. He keeps on blaming his current condition but he could tell something or rather someone was off.

“Yoo-hoo~ I’m back!”

Rinne immediately shifts his eyes to see Niki walking back into the room.

He was now carrying a small case in one hand and a glass of some kind of drink in the other.

“Haha... it’s about... time... any longer and I might have died....” winced Rinne.

Niki stopped for a moment and his smile turns into a straight, blank one.

“Yeah... wouldn’t want that...”

Rinne noticed that Niki's demeanor was sulky and grew a bit concerned about his partner.

“Ah, Niki are you ok?"

But Niki beamed back to his normal smile.

“I’m messing with you! Anyway, I gotta make sure you’re okay."

Niki then hopped on the bed and begin pouring the drink down Rinne’s throat.

“Glug! Mmh! NI-“

The sudden gush of the foreign liquid entered his throat. Rinne didn’t want to choke so he forced himself to chug it.

_“What the hell Niki?!”_ thought Rinne. Niki could at least give him a warning but instead, he shoves the entire drink in his mouth.

“Sorry Rinne, I knew you wouldn’t like the taste so I thought it would be better to give to you all at once” teased Niki.

“Idiot! I’m not a fucking baby y’know!” shouted Rinne, overcome with the strange feeling of the liquid sitting in his stomach.

“Anyway, what the hell was that drink?” said Rinne.

Niki stared at Rinne with gleeful eyes and smiled.

“Oh it’s this herbal recipe I’ve wanted to try out for a while now~“ raved Niki. He put the glass down on the nightstand and hop on Rinne’s waist with eagerness.

“It should help with those bad nerves of yours...” disclosed Niki, grinding seductively on his unitmate.

Rinne, puzzled by his roommate’s skinship and give a confused look.

But before he gets turned on, a churning wave of nausea overwhelmed him. It felt like it came from nowhere and the sinking feeling starts to make Rinne feel lightheaded.

“Umph... Niki... aah move... whatever was in that drink... I gotta throw u-

Rinne was going to push Niki off, despite the nausea that was making him delirious.

But Niki didn't budge, still grinding his hips on to Rinne.

Rinne started dry heaving and the sensation of vomit begin to claw throughout his throat.

Finally, the bile that was stirring in his insides spewed out of his mouth. His stomach contracted from the pain of forcing the waste of his body.

Rinne managed to get the last of the bile of his system, exhausted with tears and sweat covering his face.

Once the disgusting scene got done playing out, Niki has stopped his grinding on Rinne.

The vomit had flown everywhere around the bed include on Niki’s clothes.

The sight of it all made Niki’s face beamed in excitement.

“Aah~ there’s so much! This is exactly how I imagined it would look like!” extolled Niki, sniffing in the grotesque smell of Rinne’s leftovers.

Rinne couldn’t even react properly due to feeling like all of his energy was withering away by the second.

_“What the fuck!? What the fuck!?”_ was all Rinne could manage to shout in his head.

The next thing he knew, Niki began to bend down towards his stomach.

He then proceeded to lick his putrid bile off Rinne’s shirt and abdomen.

“Aaah~” moaned Niki.

He pressed his tongue down to Rinne’s skin with gentle licks.

It seems like Niki wanted to collect as much of the digested liquid as possible, trying to savor it all.

Rinne couldn’t believe what he was watching. If it wasn’t for the fact that the situation was completely fucked up, he dare say this was sort of sensual.

“Mmh... this is like the appetizer before the main dish~“ disclosed Niki.

He had pretty much finished up most of the vomit surrounding Rinne’s limp body.

“Ni..ki... W-what..?” muttered Rinne.

Niki lifted himself and grinned while opening the case he brought in the room.

“Ah, I guess I should’ve explained things but I didn’t want to bore you with small talk hah!”

Before he could muster a response, a knife was pointing in his direction.

Rinne’s instinct made him flinch in fear of the sharp object hovering over him.

“Last night we made a promise... I would love to keep it~” gushed Niki.

Rinne wanted to shout. Whatever “promise” they made last night shouldn't be involving knife play or vomiting of any kind.

Rinne tried to dart for the door but the effects from his earlier symptoms began to creep back up.

His legs and arms cramped up and the surge of pain made Rinne scream in agony.

“AAAAAH!” cried Rinne, holding himself in a fetal position.

Niki chuckled at the scene and began to spread Rinne flat on the bed again with a knife in hand.

“AAAH NIKI PLEASE STOP IT ALREADY!” screamed Rinne. The pain was excruciating and he felt like his body was on fire.

“Geez if you’re crying this much now, you’re gonna be a total mess for the mise en place~!” said Niki with a sickly sadist tone.

Rinne began to hyperventilate, not comprehending what madness Niki was letting out. His body was now too sore to worry about anything besides the pain.

“You know something, Rinne? Last night... you were going on and on about how much you love me and I’ve been thinking on what would be the best way to show my love as well...” said Niki, holding the knife in his dominant hand.

“Then I realize that the only way to show you my feelings is if we finally become one~!!” exclaimed Niki.

“N- Niki... W-ait…!” Rinne cried.

Niki left up Rinne’s vomited covered shirt, ignoring him.

Without haste, he stabs the knife into the soft flesh of Rinne’s stomach.

The blade hit deep enough to make Rinne let out a horrific scream that filled the entire apartment.

“AAAAARGHHHH!!!!"

Not wanting to alert any neighbors, Niki then grab a white cloth from his case and gagged his roommate.

“Sorry, Rinne... I couldn’t wait any longer!” apologized Niki, who grabbed the knife and started piercing the wound again.

Niki started driving the knife once more into Rinne's ruptured skin.

The knife carved deeper and deeper into Rinne’s organs until the blade touch his ribs.

Rinne’s muffled cries were a mixture of ferocious swears and guttural cries of torment. He felt he was going to pass out at a minute due to the overstimulation and pain he was experiencing.

“N-NIKI W-WHY!!! AAAAAAH!!” was all Rinne could process to think of between his yells.

But Niki was so preoccupied lifting the top layer of Rinne’s flesh, he ignored the enraged muffled noises.

“Wow Rinne, your guts look so pretty~! I can’t wait to give them a taste later~”

Rinne began to tremble, convulsing with every movement Niki made with the blade.

At this point, he was slipping in and out of consciousness and his surroundings were blurring out.

Niki stared at his victim with a lamenting smile.

But it wasn‘t filled with regret but rather of disappointment.

“Awww Rinne, I wanted you to last a little longer.” professed Niki, twirling the bloody blade in one hand.

“But don’t worry, when you’re gone, I’ll play with your guts and make sure that none of you goes to waste!”

Rinne’s cries became quieter and his body began to slow down, taking long defeated breaths.

“Before you go, one last kiss though, okay~?” appealed Niki, removing the sweaty gag.

“Night night Rinne~“ said Niki.

Niki places his soft lips on Rinne’s foul-smelling mouth with delight. The stench of his vomit still lingered and Niki indulged himself in it as he takes full dominance of the kiss.

Rinne’s life force was completely drained and all he could give was a deadpan look with lifeless eyes.

Niki pulled away with a thread of saliva still connecting the two as he looked at his beloved with lustful eyes

That was the last thing Rinne saw before his whole world fell into darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> *insert Niki cannibal jokes*
> 
> Constructive criticism and comments, kudos are welcome! 💕


End file.
